


Perfection

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Peggy getting dressed for work. For the writerverse prompt "perfection"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

She brushes her shiny hair, curls it carefully into a fashionable yet businesslike style. She applies her lipstick with care, a splash of bright red that draws the eye. She smooths down the sleeves of her navy blazer. 

She might no longer be military but old habits die hard and she enjoys looking professional, capable – and attractive. Who knows when she might need to use her feminine charms to get close to someone either to gain information, or to get physically close enough to take them down.

She takes one last look in the mirror, squares her shoulders, smiles. Perfection.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Perfection [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709816) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
